


Make It Shorter

by LucyCamui1450



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Yohio - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyCamui1450/pseuds/LucyCamui1450
Summary: Three words: Make. It. Shorter.





	Make It Shorter

Make it Shorter- a Gackt x Yohio fic

 

“Gackt! I’m home!” Yohio whipped the door open and sassy-stomped in. I turned my head and blinked. “Guess what I bought?” “I don’t know, Yohio, what did you buy?” Yohio reached into a bag and pulled out a skirt. “Nice.” “Gaaackt, you didn’t looook!” “I diiid… Stop whining, Yohio.” Yohio made a pouty face. “Fine. I’ll look.” “Yay.” Yohio placed the skirt in my lap. “This is yours, correct? It’s a little too long for me.” “Yes, Gackt, it’s mine.” “Good. I thought for a second there, that you would make me wear it.” “I’ll go try it on.” Yohio ran out of the room. “Gaaackt- chaaan, can you toss me the skirt?” Yohio stepped back in. I tossed him the skirt, it landing by his feet. “Really, that’s the best you could do?” “I could do better, but I just decided not to.” Yohio picked up the skirt, then stuck his tongue out at me. I did the same. 

After what felt like 10 minutes, Yohio stepped back in the room. “So, what do you think?” “Make it shorter.” “Oh. You want it shorter? I’m going to need some scissors.” “It’s cute, but it needs to be shorter.” Yohio went to find scissors. I sighed. “What’s wrong?” “Nothing.” I replied. “You sure? You’re looking a little pale, Gackt.” I gave Yohio a look. Yohio gave the look back. “Just go cut up that skirt.” I replied snarkily. “Found some!” Yohio ran to me with a pair of scissors. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you to not run with scissors? Jesus.” I remarked. “I’m going to go make this shorter, if you’ll excuse me.” 

Yohio replied, running back into our room. I could hear Yohio cutting the skirt. I heard Yohio throw the scissors on our bed and ran out, pulling up the skirt as he ran in. “So? Happy now?” The skirt was below his knees. “Make it shorter.” I replied. Yohio made a noise of discomfort and confusion. He turned and stomped back into our room. I heard cutting and noises of frustration. Yohio sauntered back into the room, with the skirt on. It was now above his knees. “Make it shorter.” Yohio growled at me. “Hey, I’m giving you advice. Save the growling for later.” I said with a smirk. Yohio whipped around and stomped back into our room. I heard more cutting noises, and a loud scream of frustration. “Yohio? You ok?” “No!” He screamed in response. “Hey! Stop screaming at me.” Yohio came back in with the skirt and threw it at me. “Make it shorter.” I tossed it back. Yohio pushed a piece of his blonde hair and huffed loudly. I closed my eyes for a minute. I heard the scissors cutting once again. I opened my eyes when Yohio came back in. The skirt was above his knees, but now showing off a few inches of his thighs. 

My eyes widened. “Make it shorter.” Yohio sighed angrily and went back to cutting. I picked up my phone to check the time. “Ok, happy now?” Yohio walked back in. The skirt was now miniskirt length. “I know, make it shorter.” “No, take it off.” “What?” “Take your skirt off.” “Why, Gackt?” “I told you to save the growling for later. And now you can release all the pain on me.” Yohio took the skirt off, it dropping to the floor. “Much better. Come here.” I outstretched my arms. Yohio climbed on top of me. I began to bite his neck. Yohio’s squeaks of terror soon turned into moans of terror as I bit harder. “Ah!” Yohio squeaked. 

“Oh my my, you’re bleeding… Maybe I bit too hard...” I teased, slowly licking Yohio’s wound. Yohio moaned loudly, while squirming. “Gaaackt-chaaan…” “Yes, Yohio-chan?” “K-Keep going…” “Your wish is my command.” I teased, before nibbling on Yohio’s jaw. Yohio squeaked in fear. I pressed kisses along Yohio’s jawline, before stopping at his chin. I began to press kisses on Yohio’s collarbone, before Yohio threw his head back and moaned loudly. I pulled Yohio’s head down and kissed him deeply. He growled into the kiss. I smirked slightly and moaned into the kiss. My hand fumbled for the light switch. I flicked the lights off. Yohio squealed in delight. I grabbed Yohio’s back and growled into his ear, “You’re so cute when you squeak like that.”


End file.
